KHS
by Jinxx Valentine
Summary: In KHS nothing is ordinary. The teachers are odd, even the students. But when Naruto's friends meet the new student, Artemis Lunamoto, she plays cupid to bring them all together. But what she doesn't know is that their playing cupid on her! Gaara/OC
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to KHS!

KHS

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so if I suck at it sorry!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to KHS!**

Hi! Welcome to KHS! A school of knowledge, learning, and friendship. Damn, I'm lying out of my ass. KHS is a school full of drama, freaky teachers. Dorks, nerds, jocks, bitches, sluts. and anything at the top of your head. I'm well, the narrator of course. Now let's get on with the fucking story already!

"Naruto!" First introduced, Naruto Uzumaki; Blonde hair to match his brain (No offense to the blonde's out there.) and blue eyes. He is often known as the "Dumb ass" of the school.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked, unknown to what she was going to do. (Poor Naruto, didn't see it coming.)

Sakura punched him smack in the face. "You idiot! You left us all waiting for you!" Sakura said.

"I stopped for some roman." Naruto said with a sheepish laugh and his hand behind his head.

Sakura Haruno is a short tempered teenager. She has an odd color of pink hair, emerald eyes, and an intelligent mind. She and Naruto have a Sister/brother relationship. "You idiot!"

'**That's right, bust his brainless hollow head right open! Cha!!' Inner Sakura cheered.**

Did I mention she had an inner? Slipped my mind. Inner Sakura is her true self that only she cab talk to.

"Come on, numbskull!" Sakura pulled him toward homeroom.

Meanwhile…

"What do you think is taking Naruto so long?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice. Hinata Hyuga: The shyest girl you'll ever meet in KHS. She had what used to be short midnight blue hair now went to mid-length, white lavender eyes, and a blush _**always **_on his cheeks.

"Probably being a dope." Sasuke Uchiha said. He was known as the "Hottest guy ever to walk on this earth" in KHS. Girls follow him, stalk him, and sometimes even the guys (…awkward). He had dark black raven hair that stuck up like a chicken's ass, (Coe on, you have to admit, it does look like a chicken's ass.) onyx black eyes, pale skin, and an emotionless face to match. His only word in his dictionary is "Hn" or "Dope".

"I agree with Uchiha." Neji Hyuga, Hinata's older cousin said. He had long brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, white eyes with no pupils, and a green mark on his forehead. He's Cold Jackass #2, right after Sasuke. He always rambles on and on about "Destiny this" and "Destiny that".

"He's always goofing off, totally unattractive." Ino Yamanaka said. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Some mistake her for Naruto's sister or something because they both are down half a brain in the knowledge department. She's known as the "Girly Sasuke's girlfriend wannabe". She and Sakura fight over him 24/7.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru Nara mumbled. He's known as "The Lazy-ass genius". He had dark brown or black hair up in a ponytail like the top of a pineapple, brown eyes, and the lazy 'I don't care, let me sleep' look. Only he has mastered that one.

"Stupid!" The class all turned to the door and saw Sakura dragging Naruto to his seat, fire practically coming out of her ears. She looked at the others.

Reverting from flaming mad to nice and innocent (Scary).

"Hey" and "Yo" could be heard from them.

"Hey Sakura, beat up Naruto again?" Kiba Inuzuka said. He had brown spiky hair like Naruto's, brown eyes, and red marks on his cheeks. He's actually the "Playboy wannabe" of the school.

"Arf!" And how could I forget his cute little dog Akamaru. He and Akamaru have been Best buds since pup and diaper years.

"that's right Akamaru! Right Shino?"

Shino Aburame, a silent and scary, scary, teenager. He's often seen with sunglasses on, a big jacket, and an odd obsession with bugs. Scary, scary, scary…

"…" Was all he said.

Everyone looked at him thinking _'That boy has some __**serious **__problems.'_

"Ugh! It's 9:50 and Kakashi-sensei's late." Tenten said. If you're wondering what her last name is…she doesn't have one! She had brown hair (Always in two buns), brown chestnut eyes, and a tomboy look to her. Which she is a tomboy!

"You mean he's late…again?" Sakura remarked. Suddenly, her attention went to Sasuke. "Oh, hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn" He didn't even spare a glance. (Jackass…)

"Stop flirting with _my _boyfriend, forehead!" Ino exclaimed.

"He's mine, Pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Both of you shut the hell up." Tenten said.

"Yeah, bunhead's right, because he's mine." Their attention reverted to Karin Watanabe. The slut of the school and their great enemy; her sidekicks, Tatyuya and Amy

"Oh, shut you're slutty big mouth, Karin _Wannabe_." Sakura said.

"He did you actually eat breakfast this morning, because you're starting to look like Choji." Ino said.

Karin looked from Choji Akamichi to herself and ran off with Tayuya and Amy at her feet.

Choji Akamichi, The fa-I mean chubby of the group. His most loved thing in the world: Food.

Suddenly, out of a blow of smoke, Kakashi appeared in front of the class with his prized possession in hand. He often is seen reading the series "Make-out Paradise."

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. You see I found this new student…"

"LIAR!!" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto, I'm telling the truth." Kakashi said.

Everyone's mouths dropped, even the unemotional Sasuke.

"Well, as I was saying, we have a new student. Artemis Lunamoto." Kakashi-sensei said.

Suddenly a girl with long midnight blue hair, silver grey eyes to color of the moon, and pale skin.

"Wait, isn't the Lunamoto clan from the Land of Stars?" Sakura whispered.

"Which means she's from SHS," Neji said.

"I heard that the Lunamoto's were a very rich family of great origin." Sakura continued.

And that's how the drama got worse…

**Hope you liked it. It'll get better in the next chapter. I kinda based Artemis after the moon.**

**The next chapter is 'Chapter 2: Drama here we come!'.**


	2. Chapter 2:Drama, Here We Come!

KHS

**Hi again, enjoy this new story.**

Chapter 2: Drama, here we come!

"Does anyone want to volunteer to show Artemis around?" Kakashi asked.

"I will." Sakura replied.

"Thank you Sakura. Artemis, you'll sit behind Sakura." Artemis walked over to her seat and sat down.

The group noticed Artemis was nervous. Why not calm her nerves?

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, the one showing you around." Sakura introduced and offered a hand for Artemis to shake.

"Hi, I'm Artemis, but call me Luna." Luna shook her hand.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage!" He said.

_'Ever heard of personal space?' Luna thought._

"Hello."

_'I think I'll get along here just fine.'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is the cafeteria. That's our table where we eat." Sakura pointed to a table with about 13 seats there.

"And that's where Karin, Tayuya, ans Amy site and don't eat." Tenten joked. Everyone laughed and walked to the lunch line.

"Who's Karin?" Luna asked.

"Only the biggest slutty bitch there ever is." Kiba said.

"Speak of the devil herself." Sasuke said. Karin and her sidekicks studded inside the cafeteria.

"Who knew the devil wore fake prada shoes." Ino said as Karin passed them.

Karin stopped to glare at them. Them her stare reverted to Luna. She began to walk toward her.

"Here comes the wicked witch." Naruto whispered.

"Hi, i'm Karin Watanabe, welcome to Konoha High School, or as i like to call it: Karin's High School. Anytime you want to stop hanging out with these freaks, come to me." Karin said.

Luna took a step closer to where they were both face to face. "I'm sorry but I don't hang out with dumb ass, bratty, slutty, bitches that make fun of my friends."

Karin scowled and walked away, shaking her butt in the process.

"Is she shakes her ass any harder she might break something." Luna said. Everyone laughed.

"Or the whole school." Sakura said as they sat down.

"Warning ahead of time: Be careful with the guys, their all over you." Ino siad.

"You're the talk of the school. You're the "New Hottie"." Kiba said. "But never get in Karin's way when she wants something."

"In the end she'll hurt you." Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full idiot!" Sakura said and punched him in the back. He choked for a minute but swallowed it down.

"But that'll never happen because we're right here to protect you." Tenten said.

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"I can believe that." Luna said.

**Okay, my next chapter is 'Chapter 3: Plan Cupid comense!'.**


	3. Chapter 3: Plan Cupid Comense!

KHS

**Hi! I'm Back! This is where Luna starts her plan for the group to pair up. Oh special tribute to my first reviewer Randomlonergirl95!! Thank you for the review! I only got one review -_-!! REVIEW PEOPLE!! I'll give you a cookie!**

Chapter 3: Plan Cupid Comense!

-The next day, Luna's P.O.V.-

As I dreamt, I thought of my parents, and my brother. The dream was horrible.

_Luna's Dream_

_"Mom, dad, help!" Luna screamed as the rogue ninja caved in closer toward her._

_"Luna!" Her brother Takaro called. Her little brother was only 6 and was about to die._

_"Takaro, hold on!" Luna called after him. She put her hands together into one hand sign. Her eyes glowed a light purple. "Wind Rush Jutsu!" A spin of quick wind around her knocked the ninja right to the walls. She stood from her spot and toward Takaro who was crying his eyes out._

_"Takaro, are you okay?" Luna said. She noticed the fire around them began to grow. "Wait, mom, dad!" _

_As she led Takaro through the fire she walked into the living room and...and saw her father sprawled on the floor bleeding and dead. Wait, Mom!_

_She led Takaro quickly from seeing the corpse of his father and upstairs to her parents room. What she saw was an even worse scene than her dead father._

_Her mother was on the bed, slashed in pieces, her guts everywhere, blood on the walls, and the remains of her legs spread apart. Her mother was raped then killed. _

_"Where's mom?!" Takaro said and tried to look through thesmall opening of the door. _

_"Don't look!" Luna said as she covered his eyes with her hand, and tried to lead him out of the fire._

_She had to save Takaro. It was too late for her parents. She tried to see the fire clearly but her tears stinged her eyes. _

_She turned to the exit and saw..._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Luna jumped up with a short scream before she saw she was in her room. Safe, no fire, and no brother or parents. She turned off the alarm and stood from her bed.

She walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Tears had stained her perfect pale face. She washed her face, got dressed into her school uniform, (A white button down tail shirt, black skirt, black high socks, and shoes.), and walked downstairs to see her aunt Cresentia there making breakfast.

Her aunt Cresentia looked just like her mother, long light blue hair, silver eyes like the moon, pale skin, and a beautiful body. Cresentia meant Crescent moon. Luna, the first of her family origin, was Moon. Her name Artemis meant Goddess of the Moon.

"Morning, how did you sleep, Artie?" Her nickname, she hated it. It was a boys name. She shrugged it off though.

"Good, I guess." She mumbled sleepily. Cresentia put a plate in front of her filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, even pancakes.

"Made you some breakfast." She said.

"Thanks," Luna ate quietly, her not long ago experience still fresh in her mind. It was the whole reason she was here and not back at SHS. She loved her life there.

She had only few friends but loved them, great parents, and even had a crush. She had alays liked Bantaro Yarimihi. Most people called him Bane thought. Like Woofsbane. One day she told him she liked him right before she left and what he said seriosuly broke her heart.

_"Why would I like you back? You're just a selfish freak." _

She hated Bane now though. He could rot in the pits of hell for all she cared. But it didn't mean she wasn't still hurt for what he said.

After finishing her breakfast she got up, walked out, and started walking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When she arrived at school she walked straight to her locker. She surprisingly got a locker by Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

"Hey Luna!" Ino greeted along with Sakura.

"H-hi," Hinata said. Tenten just waved and smiled.

"Hey." Luna said plainly and yawned.

"Damn, you look tired. Maybe shopping would help." Ino said.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't do shopping." Luna said.

Immediately Ino's mouth dropped to the ground. "WHAT?! NO SHOPPING?! ARE YOU MAD WOMAN! MAD!!" Ino began to shake Luna vigorously by the shoulders.

"Ino, let Luna go!" Sakura shouted to Ino. Ino quickly let Luna go.

Luna looked dizzy and unbalanced. "I think I see stars." She said drearily.

"Oh no, we lost her. Thanks a lot Ino-pig!" Sakura said.

"Not my fault, forehead!" The two glared and argued. Soon Luna stopped seeing stars and noticed them fighting.

"Both of you shut up!!" She yelled over them. All the students in the hall moved their attention to her.

She smiled nervously and flailed arms. "Carry on, carry on, nothing to see here!" She said.

The others all sweat dropped at her action. All at once they opened their locker.

That's when Luna noticed something. She looked at Sakura's locker and saw pictures of Sasuke, that was normal, but in Ino's was only one picture of Sasuke and most of them of Shikamaru.

Luna ignored it and continued rommaging through her locker.

_"Wait, wait, wait! Shikamaru?! OH MY FUCKING FUDGE MONKEYS!!! INO **LIKE LIKES **SHIKAMARU!!!!!' Luna thought._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In homeroom all Luna thought about was how Ino liked Shikamaru. I mean, if she did, why did she and Sakura fight over Sasuke? Sakura obviously liked him, Ino obviously didn't. Maybe she secretly didn't want Shikamaru to know.

She shook her head from those thoughts and listened to Kakashi's lecture.

Luckily the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Right before Tenten left for her other class, something fell out of her binder.

Luna picked it up and looked at it. 'Tenten's Notebook'.

_'I should give this back to her. But I'm not in the same class as her in 2nd period. I could give it to her in 3rd period.' Luna thought._

She opened the notebook as she walked to class. As she skimmed through the pages she didn't see notes from class. But notes of poems and drawings. All the poems were love poems and the pictures had a guy with the name "Neji" at the top. Oh dear kami-sama, she liked Neji!

Was this 'Tell Luna secretly who they like' day of fucking what?!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After giving Tenten the notebook, she thought, if Ino, Sakura, and even Tenten liked someone. Hinata _had _to have. But who?

During class she kept close eyes on Hinata. Nothing, not even a bigger blush when passing a guy.

When it reached lunch she walked to the lunch line and saw Hinata behind her. Man. she wanted to know so bad who she liked.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and waved as he entered the cafeteria. Hinata blushed. Bingo!

Naruto walked over to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan."

"H-hi Na-ru-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. Yes, she did like Naruto.

Then it came to her.

_'I can get them all together. Sakura and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji, and Ino and Shikamaru. Perfect. Time to play Cupid! Plan Cupid is going to comense!' _

_TBC_

**Okay, next chapter is 'Chapter 4: Counter Cupid'. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Counter Cupid

KHS

**Hi, I'm back! Review people!**

Chapter 4: Counter Cupid!

"Hey guys! Why don't we go to the movies tomorrow?" Luna said right out of the blue.

"Why?" Tenten asked, a little surprised.

"Oh, no reason." Luna said, laughing nervously.

"O-K..." they all said.

"Great! how about tomorrow, 3:00?" She quickly guessed. They all walked toward homeroom.

"So, what should we see?" Sakura asked.

"Something scary." Tenten and Neji said.

"Something funny!" Naruto replied.

"Something romantic!" Sakura and Ino replied.

"Hn," Was all Sasuke said.

"What does 'hn' even mean?" Luna asked him.

"Is it even a word?" Kiba asked.

"No, nope. It can't be." Tenten answered.

"But then, why does teme say it?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's an unemotional, egotistic, man-whore wannabe jackass?" Luna said into a quiestion.

Everyone except asuke burst out laughing. He just glared at Luna who smiled. "But in a nice way." She added.

"And you can be a bitchy, stupid ass, hyper geek but in a good way." Sasuke said. Luna glared at him this time.

"One of these day, Uchiha."

"It's okay, you're both bitches and bastards. But you're _our _bitches and bastards." Tenten said.

"Yeah!" Ino agreed.

"Oh, screw you Yamanaka." Uchiha and Lunamoto said. They looked at each other, glared, and looked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. I had to help an old lady..." Kakashi began.

"Liar!" Everyone said.

"Can't yuo be on time at least once? I can't believe Principal Tsunade even let you keep this job." Luna said.

"Sorry Luna." Kakashi sweat dropped. "Well, we have three new students transferred from SA."

"I hate SA." Naruto mumbled.

"What's SA?" Luna asked.

"Suna Academy. KHS's rival." Sakura explained.

"Oh," Luna sighed. "That's so typical. Make one school hate another."

"I know." Ino agreed. "But they do have hot guys there!"

"Ino!"

"Sorry!"

"Ahem." The two looked up toward Kakashi.

"Uh, you heard nothing." Luna said in the classroom sweat dropped.

"Dork." Karin scowled.

Luna stood from her seatand slammed her hands on her desk. "You trying to start something Wannabe?!"

"It's Watanabe dead head!" Karin snapped.

"Whatever!"

"Don't 'whatever' me frizzy haired freak!"

_'That is the last straw!'_ Luna thought. She ran to tackle Karin and bash her ugly face to a wall but Naruto _and _Kiba had to hold her back.

"Try saying that next time withou any teeth! Let me go!" Luna struggled to break free.

"Enough!" Kakashi shouted. Everyone quickly got into their seats. "Welcome Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro Sabaku."

Luna froza to look at 'Gaara'.

He had spiky blood red hair, sea green eyes, pale skin, ans an emotionless expression. She had to admit, he was hot.

_'No, just another Bane. Isn't worth the other half of you're heart.'_ She told herself in her mind.

"OMG! Are you checking the new guy out?" Ino whispered.

"No! No! I was simply looking at him to memorize his face." Luna lied.

"Do you always drool when you memorize a face?" Sasuke commented.

"No, I was not drooling." Luna said. She turned away from them ans wiped the bit of drool on her lip.

"HA! You did drool!" Sakura said.

"Traitor..." Luna glared.

Suddenly, Gaara walked past Luna and sat right beside her.

_'Oh my fucking fudge monkey! I think my heart stopped beating.'_

Luna's friends all looked at each other and grinned.

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter is 'Chapter 5: Luna's past'.**


	5. Important!

**Soory but my next update will be a bit late. I'm on writers block. I've got the idea in my head, I just have to write it down. Now, I have a poll for the next chapter. Who should be the person Luna runs into in the Lunamoto Massacre? You get to pick!**

**1.) an Akatsuki member**

**2.) Orochimaru (EW! Gay!)**

**3.) Kabuto (Double Ew! Gay's sex toy!)**

**4.) Or make you're own character! At least leave information like this:**

**Name:**

**Alliance:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Ninja Class:**

**Skills:**

**Specialties:**

**History:**

**Okay, Review with you're opinion!**


	6. Chapter 5: Luna's past

KHS

**Hi! i'm back! Thanks again Randomlonergirl95 and Zabuzas-grl-4eva! My only reviewers... -tear, sniffle, tear, tear- anyways! Review and you get a cookie! Oh, I'll try to get a picture of Luna on my Profile. And thank you kinara-chan for the character!**

Chapter 5: Luna's past

As I looked out to my balcony, I looked over at Konoha. The stars were beautiful, but not as good as the land of stars.

I missed Takaro. He always used to go out here with me. Till that night...

_Flashback_

_As she reached the corner exit, Luna ran into someone...Itake Mabumota. _

_He had dark black hair, green evil eyes of greed, and absolute evil around him._

_"Itake..." Luna said. She turned to Takaro. She began hand signs of a jutsu. "Barrier of Stars jutsu" A barrieer appeared around Takaro in the shape of a star._

_"Luna!" _

_"Stay there." She said and turned the Itake. Itake Mabumota, three years older than her, and a total creep._

_She got into a ready position for a battle. _

_"Me fight you, this'll be to easy." He said. Suddenly she had disappeared and had presence behind him._

_"Sure about that?" She asked. Just when she went for a chakra filled punch, he grabbed her wrist, and threw her to a wall._

_She landed perfectly and gracefully on her feet, chakra holding her up the wall. She flipped to her feet and reached inot her pocket. There she took out two black gloves with purple glowing gems that changed to red once they went on her hands._

_"Stardust Cura Jutsu!" She called out. She put her hands into a circle and concentrated, a purple ball grew between her circular hands. She pulled her arm back and_ _threw it toward Itake. _

_He easily dodged. "My turn." He pulled out his sword and made a hand sign. "Nocturno Kekei Genkei jutsu!" _

_Suddenly, Luna's legs were held down by actual hands from the ground._

_"Stardust Cura Jutsu!" She tried aimting at the hands but they did nothing. Suddenly she realized that Itake was right in front of her. _

_Blood splattered on the floor and walls. Luna froze, Itake grinned at her surprised look at he held the blade that stuck through her abdomen. _

_Luna opened her mouth to scream, but there was nothing. Itake removed the blade and she fell hard on the ground with a thump._

_There she felt dead._

_Itake walked slowly toward Takaro. The barrier was removed, Luna was too weak to keep it up._

_She put her hands together and tried making a stardust cura but nothing but little flashes came up. She coughed and blood splattered on the ground. _

_Itake finally arrived near Takaro and raised his blade..._

_Meanwhile..._

_"Oh my god." Isuzu Isakimo (Sorry, I couldn'y explain the Lunamoto thing very well for her, kinara-chan.) said. She looked at all the dead bodies of the people she knew._

_She looked at all the blood around her. The whole time she was there, watching the deaths. "I have to leave now or else he'll kill me."_

_She quickly ran and thought of Luna. _

_'Luna, where are you? She had to have left by now.' She thought._

_Isuzu had long, raven locks and silver orbs. Many mistaked her for Luna. _

_"Luna!" She called as she arrived outside of the fire and out the exit. _

_She ran toward farther from the fire._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Suddenly, before Itake could end Takaro, a dark purple rays shot from Luna. He turned to see the lights coming from her. She stood, bangs covering her eyes, the purple lights radiating off of her and around her. They formed beautiful bat like wings. _

_"You'll pay..." shw growled. She lifted her head to reveal blood red glowing eyes. "Itake Mabumota, you'll pay with you're life!"_

_She formed a circle with her hands. "Stardust Cura Jutsu!" The sphere was bigger than before and shot dark purple lights._

_She threw the attack and hit Itake before he could dodge. Suddenly, at that moment, the top of her ponytail and her bangs spiked up, the rest of the ponytail straight and down. Her skin was a dark purple/grey, her eyes all red, and her nails longer._

_She smiled to reveal fangs. She raised her hand, claws ready, "Claws of Hell jutsu!" _

_Suddenly, Itake grinned. She stopped to look at him. "You've finally reached you're Kekei Genkei. I'll see you when it gets stronger." He began to disappear, Takaro in his arms._

_"Don't you leave Itake!" She tackled toward him but hit the ground. She was her normal self again, and the only Lunamoto._

_"TAKARO!!" Tears fell from her eyes, she screamed in pain of her injuries, and went into a deep, temperary sleep._

_Flashback ends_

By now, tears were in her eyes. "Takaro..." She cried.

She'd lost everyone she loved, she won't let that slip away from her friends. Not under her dead body.

**Hope you liked it! Review! Thanks kinara-chan for Isuzu!**


	7. Chapter 6: HinataNarutoPlan Commense!

KHS

**Okay! Chapter 6 is right up! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Hinata+Naruto=Plan Commense!

"Phew! Playing cupid is hard work!" Luna said as she plopped down on her bed. Her first choice for a set up was Hinata and Naruto. Here was her idea:

part 1: find things to make the others all busy and unable to go to the movie.

part 2: Luna would show up and choose the scariest movie possible.

Part 3: right before the movie would start, make a fake call saying an excuse to leave but would actually stay hidden and watch.

part 4: Hinata would be so scared Naruto would confort her.

part 5: Let Naruto and Hinata dothe rest

All of it was so hard. She had to back up a pipe at Tenten's house so she couldn't go, get Ino grounded by secretly telling her parents she failed a test (Which was true), make Sakura sick with the cold (Luna's Wind Rush Jutsu went into Sakura's room "Accidently"), Trick Neji's uncle into locking him in intense training, make Shikamaru cancel t sleep the whole weekend (Wasn't that hard), and slash all of Sasuke Uchiha's tires on his cars!

"I can't wait to see the two get together!"

**'Yeah, let _them _be happy but not your own self!' a voice said in her mind.**

"What the hell?!"

**'Idiot, speak to me through you're mind.'**

_'Who the hell are you? Oh my god, I've finally gone completely insane.'_

**'We are not insane!'**

_'WE?!'_

**'Oh, I'm you're inner. You're true feelings. And you're feelings say that you should let you're friends _and _yourself be happy.' Inner said.**

_'My happiness isn't possible anymore.' _

**'There's always Gaara.'**

Luna ignored the voice and got dressed for the movies. She put on light faded jeans, a black tank top, and white flip-flops.

-At the movies-

"Hey guys!" Luna waved at Hinata and Naruto.

"Where's the others?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Couldn't make it. They were uh...held up." Luna smiled on the outside and smirked on the outside.

Her two friends looked at her in worry for a moment of her words but shrugged the thoughts out.

"So what should we see?!" Naruto asked.

Luna looked at the movie adds. Finally she read a horror flick.

The Hills have eyes

The movie to see for a scare if you dare!

"Why not 'The hills have eyes'?" She said.

Hinata looked a bit scared. "I-I don't know."

"C'om, it won't be _that _scary." Luna couraged.

"Uh, I-I guess, if N-Naruto-kun wants to." Hinata stuttered.

"Sure!" Naruto mused.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After making the excuse that Sakura needed someone to talk to Luna sat in the back row with her Kayugan to see Hinata and Naruto.

It was just the beginning and Hinata was already screaming and shaking with fear. "Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"Y-yeah, j-just a b-bit sc-scared." Hinata stuttered out.

_'Wow, I'm surprised she even finished that sentence.' Luna thought._ She noticed suddenly thst Naruto had an arm around Hinata. _'Aw, cute!'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was later into the movie and that dude was in the deserted destroyed down. The girl had been raped by a zombie dead thing.

_'Getting raped by a human is one thing, but getting raped by a dead dude is just wrong and unusual.' Luna thought to herself._

Suddenly, a dead girl had popped out in front of the man. Hinata jumped so far out of her seat she could have hit the ceiling. And guess where she landed...in Naruto's lap!

_'Oh, I sooo got to buy this movie!' Luna thought. 'Blood+Gore+dead dudes=Luna's kind of movie!'_

She looked down and saw the two love birds were so close they were inches from kissing.

_'C'mon, no brain Naruto, kiss her! Vulnerability! Do it dumb ass!' Luna yelled to him in her thoughts._

**'What she said!' Inner Luna yelled.**

_'C'mon Naruto, you can do it! Kiss Hinata!' He thought to himself._

_'Kiss me already!' Hinata thought._

Just as they were about to kiss, Luna's Kayugan fluttered out.

_'Damn, Kayugan!'_

She could see them both, they already kissed and she missed it!

_'Damn the world and everything dead with it!' She cursed._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Hinata and Naruto exited the theater hand-in-hand, Luna walked out with her head low and arms drooped.

_'I brought them together, I deserve to see their first kiss and I missed it because of chakra weakage! I will get revenge!' She thought._

She looked over at the two. Hinata was looking at Naruto with love in her eyes, and Naruto looked at her like she was the best thing in the world.

Luna smiled. _'I guess as long as their happy, I'm happy. Hinata's lucky to have Naruto. At least she has love.' _

Luna walked away, thinking of the help she'd given them. She felt good that she helped them get together, it didn't matter that she didn't get to see the kiss. It's that she brought them to that kiss.

Luna looked up toward the clouds. "Hinata, Naruto, I wish you a great relationship." She smiled and continued walking home.

**Hope you liked the story. I had a _WAY _longer story but I forgot to save it and half of it was erased to the part where Luna was pretend calling herself. Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Isuzu and Luna Meet Again!

**Hey! Mumbo jumbo thanks to kinara chan!**

**dedicated to: kinara-chan**

Chapter 7: Isuzu and Luna Meet Again!

"Hey Luna, did you see Hina and Naruto?" Sakura asked Luna.

"Yeah, I did." Luna grinned. '_Ha, if only she knew.' she thought._

_'If only she knew.' Sakura thought in a smirk. _The two friends walked toward their lockers.

"Hey, did you get better from your cold?" Luna asked.

"How did you know I was sick?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Lucky Guess!" Luna sweat dropped. ^-^;

"Uh...yeah, I'm feeling better." Sakura answered as they reached their lockers. "Hey, talked to _Gaara_ yet?"

"Wha! Whst do you mean by that?!" Luna asked.

"I see the way google eye him." Sakura said. "I and everyone in the group saw."

"There's nothing! I don't even know him!"

"But you like him!"

"So true!" Ino said from out of nowhere.

"Not true!" Luna argued.

"Liar" The whole group said.

"Why don't you talk to him in homeroom? Say hi." Tenten offered. Luna just blushed and walked toward homeroom.

_'I have insane friends.' She thought._

_'We have an insane friend.' The others thought in unison._

-SKIP-

"Okay class, we have _another _transfer student," Kakashi said. "Isuzu Isakimo."

Luna froze at the name. _'Isuzu.' _

She looked up and saw the girl she knew, she was a splitting image of Luna. The only difference was the look in their eyes. Luna's had a personal pain she'd been through and great loneliness of torture. Isuzu had fear that could make a scared little dog seem happy as ever.

Everyone looked from Luna to Isuzu. "Whoa! Twins!" Naruto yelled. Luna hit him on the head.

"I don't have a twin sister idiot!" She yelled. Isuzu walked to a seat beside Luna.

_'Isuzu used to look so cold, distant, and strong. Now she looks scared, abandoned, and lonely.' Luna thought as she looked at Isuzu._

"I'm happy you survived." Isuzu whispered only for Luna to hear.

"I'm glad you made it out safely. No one else did." Luna muttered as she listened to Kakashi and Isuzu at the same time.

"You were brave to go against _him. _I was a coward and left."

"You're not brave when you lose you're brother." Luna replied. She noticed Isuzu's eyes widen.

"Takaro's gone?!" She whispered. Luna nodded sadly, she felt like she was going to break down in tears there in front of everyone. She blinked back the tears.

"See me at the rooftop at free period." Isuzu whispered.

-SKIP-

Luna walked up to the rooftop and of course saw Isuzu. "Where do you think _he _is?"

"I don't know." Luna whispered.

"Think!" Isuzu ordered.

"I said I can't!!" Luna yelled back.

"And why not, may I ask?" There she was, Isuzu Isakimo, the jonin. I knew she hadn't lost that 'I'm Superior' attitude. Well, I'll tall ya, I was getting sick of it.

I stepped closer, my head held high and stood tall. "You know what?"

"What?" She asked coldly.

"You may have been higher rank than me in Star, but here you're just like me. So get off you're damn high horse, Isakimo!" Luna snapped in a demanding voice. Isuzu looked surprised by her action.

'_She stood up to...me?' She thought. _"No listen, I don't know where he is but I'll find out. Mission rank Tests are starting this week."

"Hm," Isuzu said. "Fine I'll trust you Lunamoto, but you mess up once and you're fist meat."

"Again, high horse! Yeah, get off it!" Luna said and walked toward the door. _'I cannot believe i just stood up to jonin Isakimo.' She thought._

**Hope you liked it! Thanks again kinara-chan! And Isuzu may sound cold and bitchy but she opens up later. See ya! Review for a free cookie! ^-^o!!**


	9. Chapter 8: And They Meet!

**Hey! Two stories in one day! WHOO! Yay me! And thanks about the Gaara idea rushninja!**

Chapter 8: And They Meet!

(Luna's P.O.V.)

Ugh! That was so hard! You see, I had to tell Tenten and Neji to meet me in the halls for a plan. I ended up pushing them into a janiters closet and locked the door. They fought half the time! And right when I thought Tenten was going to punch Neji in the face...he kissed her! They made out the whole time! It was sickening, they almost did it right in front of me (With my Kayugan of course.)!

"Next is Ino and Shikamaru." I said aloud as I ran toward my locker. I was going to be late for gym class and I had to get my gym uniform.

I hate gym, I'm good at sports but I can be a giant clu-WHOA! I dived down toward the ground, I closed my eyes for the possible death pain.

I waited, and waited. Nothin', nada, uno zippo. _'Am I dead already?'_

**'No idiot! Open you're eyes!' Inner thought.**

I opened an eye. I saw a handsome boys face. Wait! Red hair, sea blue eyes, pale skin...GAARA!! He was holding me up from falling to the ground and had my books that I thought hit the ground in the other hand.

...whoa... "Uh..." I sad aloud.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "You're Luna right?" I nodded again.

"And you're Gaara Sabaku, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. Suddenly, I realized. I was still in his arms. I blushed at the close proxmitity. He gently got me to my feet. I knew Gaara, I'd read up on his folder a few days ago. He was supposedly the future Kazekage and wielder of the Shukaku. Many were a afraid of him. He had no parents like me also. Many said he was a monster, I thought different.

"Uh, I better get going to gym." I said, "Oh wait, I have to get to my locker." I turned the other way.

"I have the same class too, why don't I walk you there, make sure you don't trip again?" He said and grinned. I blushed.

"S-su-sure." I stuttered.

**'You can back talk Karin Wannabe and Isuzu but you can't even talk to a guy?! Three words: Pa-the-tic...' Inner said.**

_'That's just one word.' I thought._

**'...Oh...'**

_'Hollow headed numbskull.'_

**'Hey! You just called _yourself _a hollow headed numbskull.' **

_'...Damn you to hell...' _

**'I'll take you down with me.'**

Finally, I noticed Gaara staring at me like I was crazy. I shook inner out of my mind and looked at him. We'd already reached my locker! I put in my code and opened it up. Pictrures of the group, Stars and Moon designd all in my locker, and a picture...of my parents and brother. I looked sadened like in homeroom and Gaara seemed to notice.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just...I thought of something." I said.

"You're parents too huh?" He asked quietly. I reverted my eyes from my locker to him.

He could tell just by my eyes what I felt. He understood. "Yeah..." I said.

Later, after I had gotten my uniform, our silent walk had come to the gym.

"Uh...I guess I'll see you inside the gym." I said. He nodded and left for the boys changing room. I pened the changing room door for the girls and out tubbled all of my girl friends!

"You eavesdropped on me!!" I exclaimed.

"Hold on, Luna. Calm down. We can explain!" Tenten said as I suddenly went all demonic on them.

"AGH!! You guys are going to pay!!!" I said, inner coming out.

-SKIP-

I walked into the gym wearing the school uniform. A white t-shirt with the school emblem and black shorts. The girls walked into the gym with bruises and bandages.

I smiled at the guys that looked at me. They stepped away in fear. Gaara stood beside me suddenly.

"Hello youthful students! Time for some youthful laps!" Gai sensei said. I sweat dropped.

_'Uh...youthful?'_

**'Gay, gay, gay!' Inner said.**

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee said. "Youthful of you!"

"Yes, youthful Lee. LEt's begin our youthful youth laps of yo..."

"Say 'youth' one more time and I'll shove you're 'youth' right up your ass!!" I threatened, inner's words no mine.

Gai looked in fear. "Uh, 10 laps!" He said.

Everyone began running as usual. But Karin seeme to be trying to gather everyone around. What was she up to now?

**Find out soon what Karin's up to! Oh Suspense! Laters! ^-^!!!**

I


	10. Chapter 9: Monster

**Okay! Here's the next chapter of chapters of suspensful chapters! Too many chapters? I'll stop saying chapters. Damn, I said chapters! UGH! Okay, I think that maybe having a few Naruto character skits at the start of the story would be good now. **

**Luna: What's Karin going to say about me?**

**Teye: read and find out!**

**Naruto: But I don't wanna read!**

**Sasuke: Probably cause you can't read.**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Sasuke: DOBE!**

**Teye and Luna (Demonic mode): SHUT THE HELL UP!!! **

**Teye: OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOU'RE THOAT OUT!!!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: *Gulp***

Chapter 9: Monster

"Listen up everyone. I have some scandelous news on our Luna here." Karin grinned toward me. How I wish I could rip her face off, I'd be doing a _favor _for her.

"Well, we've all been wondering 'She's so strong and nice, but what _isn't _she?'. Well, I know she isn't strong. What I hold here is little miss 'I son't care''s journal." Karin held up a black notebook with skulls and a star on it.

I froze. Oh no.

**'If** **she reads that to them they'll know all about Takaro, Isuzu, and even that _THING_! We have to stop her!' Inner said.**

"_Today again was torturing. I keep thinking about..._" At that minute I had tackled Karin down. Karin looked frightened. Maybe because of my Kayugan.

"You bitch!" I spat. Somehow she managed to get away because Tayuya and Amy were pulling me back. Tenten and Ino had now punched their faces. Score one for them!

"We'll take care of the trolls, get slut queen over there." Ino said. I noticed Karin reading again.

"_The fact that I actually..._" I tackled her down again.

"Do you like to torture me?!"

"At least I didn't kill half of the Star country!" Karin grinned. Everyone around me stepped back. There were now whispers, whispers that involved the word _monster._

I listened to the words and repeated them in my head as they swirled in my mind. I was just...a monster. I ran off toward the bathrooms, tears burning my eyes. After what happened there I could never face them.

-End Luna's P.O.V.-

"You bitch!" Tenten yelled. She was just about to punch Karin but Neji grabbed her gently.

"It's not worth it, Tenten." He said. "Go find Luna."

Tenten, Naruto, and Ino ran after Luna.

Meanwhile...

Luna sat in the girls bathroom, her back against the wall with hot tears staining down her cheeks.

The three friends walked in thought Naruto wasn't allowed there. He didn't care, Luna was hurt.

"Luna..." Ino said once she saw the hurt Luna. She sat down by her and took her in her arms so Luna could cry on her shoulder. Naruto hugged her other side while Tenten comforted her.

"I'm such a monster..." Luna mumbled under tears.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "No you're not. You're Luna. It wasn't you're control." He said. He should know since he was counted as a 'monster'.

"Thanks Naruto." Luna cried and hugged her best friend. Isuzu suddenly walked in and came to a stop in front of Luna.

"So you killed them all." She said. She sat in front of her on the ground and pulled Luna into a hug. Luna was covered with shock.

"I-Isuzu..." Luna stuttered and hugged her comrade.

-SKIP- (Week later)

It'd been about 7 days and everyone except the group, Isuzu, and Gaara were scared or hated her.

Her aunt (Let me explain this aunt thing, her aunt is from another father and mother than Luna's mom and her father, not a Lunamoto married Luna's grandmother who was a Lunamoto and had had her mom already. So she's not counted in the clan blood.) was worried. Luna hadn't slept, eaten, or even gone outside her room.

Luna lay in her bed, dry tears stained on her cheeks. Suddenly Ino slammed the door open.

"You're getting a life back!" she yelled like an order. "You're going to my party on Saturday!"

"No" Luna mumbled.

"YES YOU ARE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO KICK YOU IN THE ASS!!" Ino screamed.

Luna glared. "No." Ino picked up Luna's most loved book Twilight. (I totally love the book! I've read them all! Awesome!) "I'll throw it threw the window!"

"NOO! I'LL GO, I SWEAR!"

Ino dropped the book on her bed. "Thank you, be at my house tomorrow at 7:00."

"Fine."

"Good, thanks for agreeing!" Ino smiled, no more demonic look on her.

**'Mood swings much?' Inner said.**

**Okay! Review! I'll give you an e-mail with thanks and a virtual cookie! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!! (Puppy eyes) PWEASE?! (very persuasive) REVIEW (demonic look)..OR ELSE!!!**


	11. Sorry!

**I'm sorry but it'll be a while before I can get going with my chapters again. I'm having some troubles. Review any ideas or e-mail me if you want. I'm also a bit sad that no one is reviewing my other Twilight story 'Vampire Hunter'. :(, please to review. **

-Teye


	12. Chapter 10: Party Madness!

**KHS**

**Hey! I'm back and in the Act!! (I know lame but just go with it.) In this chapter I'm going have some Gaara/Luna!!! **

Chapter 10: Party Madness!

Finally! Luna was finished! She'd successfully set up Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru before the party came up. Ino had forced her to the mall. The guys had to _DRAG _Luna there. Isuzu was invited to the party and was actually coming for no reason.

Luna thought of maybe setting Isuzu up with someone. Maybe the new kid Sai. He was an unlovable jackass like her. (No offense to Isuzu. Isuzu: I AM NOT UNLOVABLE!!! Me: When you're like that you are. -Isuzu growls- -Teye takes a step back-)

"Well, I have two hours to get ready." She said and walked into her closet.

...

Luna walked downstairs wearing a black tube top that had two zippers in the front that went up and the other at the bottom. They met in the middle to reveal a blood red tank top, a black skirt with two red belts that crossed with black spike studs, black and red high socks that met up only a few inches below her skirt, black combat boots, her hair in a spiky messy bun with her bangs down, and many rubber bracelets on her wrists.

She'd agreed with Ino she'd wear a skirt as long as it was black. Luna took her aunt's car keys to the Black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren (Love that car!). After arriving at Ino's house she walked inside and saw almost everyone in the school. She searched for anyone she knew.

There was Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba. She pushed past the crowd to them.

"Hey guys!" Luna said over the music.

"WHOA!! You look _HOT!!!" _Kiba exclaimed. Luna glared.

"Perv." She looked at Sasuke. "Yo Uchiha, where's the host?"

"Hn, how should I know?" He said flatly.

"...Asshole." She glared.

"I know! She's at the kitchen where the snacks are! Hope they have ramen!" Naruto said.

"Thanks Naru-kun." Luna pushed into the kitchen to see the girls.

"Hey Luna! You look hot!" Ino greeted.

"Ino!" Luna said.

"It's a compliment, square." Ino said.

"Hey Lunamoto." Isuzu said.

"Isuzu" They both glared. The others sweat dropped.

"Their like twins." Tenten muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT TENTEN?!!!" The two turned to her.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Good," Isuzu said. Luna nodded.

...

Luna sat on one of the couches bored as hell, she'd rejected about 200 guys who asked her to dance.

"Come on Luna. Dance with _someone._" Sakura said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Hey, you got five guys right here willing to dance with you!" Tenten said.

"Them? Their my friends!" Luna pointed to Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba.

"No matter. C'mon Luni-chan!" Naruto pulled her by her arm to the dance floor and twirled her around.

"Naruto! I don't dance!" Luna exclaimed as Naruto pulled her around into a dance.

"It's easy, follow me." Naruto said.

After teaching her how to dance the guys all danced with her, even Sasuke. That was one _AWK-_WARD dance.

"Naruto, Kiba, you know what to do right?" Ino asked. The two nodded.

"C'mon Luna!" Both Naruto and Kiba took each one of her arms and danced with her. They kept their look on Sakura and Ino so they could give them the signal.

"Now?" Ino asked.

"Not yet." Sakura said as she made the distance between their target and Luna. "......Now."

Ino waved her arms and the two boys twirled Luna so fast she was faster than a tornado. Finally, she landed on something--or someone.

She looked up and saw Gaara.

"Gaara?!" She exclaimed.

"Seems I'm catching you a lot lately." He grinned. (I know so OOC, but my story.) He helped Luna gain balance again. "Care to dance?"

"Certainly."Luna placed her hand in his. Just as she did this motion a slow song came on. One Tenten had put on.

"Uhhhh..." Luna said, dumbfounded. finally they both began a slow dancing motion.

"So, why are you here?" Luna asked him.

"Boredom." Gaara shrugged. "You?"

"Ino forced me." She said.

_'Though now I'm happy Ino forced me here.' She thought happily._

**'Oh yeah, we're dancing with the hottie of the house!!' Inner said.**

_'He is cute.'_

**'Puppie are cute, Gaara is HOT with a capital 'H'.' Inner said making a sizzle sound.**

Luna laughed inside. She imagined her and Gaara together, it was possible. Then her thoughts went to Bane. Her excitement decreased. But when she looked up at Gaara every thought faded. She only imagined them.

Just as they inched closer, only centimeters from kissing...

"Hey! Lunamoto! You whore! Get over here!" Everyone's attention went to the entrance. Karin, Tayuya, and Amy stood there looking at Luna.

"So much for a good time." Luna muttered. Gaara agreed.

"Get you're ass out of here Karin!" Ino spat.

"No, Ino it's okay. Let me handle it." Luna calmly walked toward her, taking her time. Everyone was so focused on her it was silent enough where you could hear her combat boots clicking on the marble ground of the Yamanaka mansion.

Finally Luna reached Karin. She looked at her with narrowed eyes for a minute then said. "For what you did I should bash you're head into this marble floor right now...but I won't. That'd only prove I am a monster. I maybe a monster, but at least I'm not a selfish conceded bitch. I'd rather be a monster _ANY _day than what you are."

Gaara smirked at her words. It seemed to really get to Karin because she practically had steam coming from her ears. "You'll pay for this Artemis Lunamoto! I'll make you're life a living hell!"

"You can leave now Karin. Bring you're Troll Tramps with you." The other girls glared at the two trolls.

"Hey Karin, you look a bit heated, why don't you cool off!" Kiba said as he and Naruto brought a bucket of water with ice and dropped it on Karin's head. She was soaked!

Everyone laughed at the look on her face. Suddenly, from Luna's back she raised the water hose and pressed the starter button. The three sluts were now covered in water. They ran out screaming about their makeup running.

"Oh yeah, that was fun-ny!" Tenten and Luna high fived. Isuzu looked at her and cracked a smile. "Nice on kid."

Luna smiled. "That felt DAMN good!"

The rest of the night Luna danced and talked with Gaara and the group.

**Hope you like it! R&R! Oh and you'll totally LOVE the next chapter! But I'm not spoiling it! **


	13. Chapter 11: The Date and Exams

**KHS**

**Hey! Finally the chapter I've been waiting to type! Thanks to my trusty reviewers!**

**Chapter 11: The Date and Exams**

"UGH! Not Ranking exams!" Ino grumbled.

"Stop shouting ya troublesome woman.: Shikamaru mumbled. Ino glared.

"You ever thought of, oh I don't know...studying?!" Luna said.

"Which reminds me, you're studying too." Isuzu said. "No going out of the house unless it's school or the hospital _because_ you went out."

"Is that supposed to be a threat, Isuzu?" she asked.

"Yes, you can't afford another genin rank." Isuzu said.

"Said Miss. Jonin!" Luna grumbled. Isuzu glared, it turned into a glare show-off.

"Enough glaring!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, Isuzu, here comes _Sai._" Luna sang Sai's voice in a teasing way. Isuzu blushed.

"The world has ended!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up meat-head!" Isuzu shouted.

"How about a deal, Isuzu? You focus on the exams instead of Sai and I'll focus on the exams instead of Ga-...no one."

_'I almost said 'Gaara'!' Luna thought._

**'Dumbass, you almost blew it!' Inner yelled.**

...

Later Isuzu and Luna studied for the mental test of the exam in the library.

"UGH! I already know all this!" Luna grumbled quietly to Isuzu.

"Too bad!"

"I'm out." Luna stood, grabbed her anime book of 'Death Note' and walked for the door when she bumped right into someone. (You can guess Gaara...) She looked up and saw Sai. (...but you'd be wrong!)

"Hey Sai-kun." Luna said.

"Hi Luna-chan." Sai smiled. "Have you seen Isuzu around lately?"

"Yeah, right over there." Luna pointed to the hard at work ex-jonin.

"Thanks."

"You know, I'd think of asking her out before it's too late." She suggested, winked, and left a blushing Sai there standing.

She giggled and walked to her locker. She placed her book inside and closed the locker door to see a grinning Gaara there. She jumped, startled. "Damn! Gaara, don't do that!"

He chuckled quietly. "Sorry." He seemed quiet as they stood there in silence. Luna looked closer, he looked...nervous?

"Uh, Gaara, is something wrong?" She asked, feeling his nervousness get to herself.

"Uh, I kind of wanted to ask you something." Gaara said. Luna was already blushing. "Are you busy after school?"

"N-n-n-no." She finally stuttered out.

**'I hate thatm you're stuttering, I'm takin' over!' Inner Luna said.**

"Uh, I was wondering if you..." Gaara seemed to be blushing at this. Luna's eyes glowed a light moon gold for a moment.

"Yes?" She said seductively and giggled at his nervous actions.

"...Wanted to see me after school?" He asked.

"Sure, Gaara-kun."

_'What's with the 'kun'? Though I'm not really against it.' Gaara inwardly grinned._

"How about after Training classes in front of the school?" Luna said.

He nodded. "That would be good." Gaara said. "See ya."

**'That's how you do it.' Inner said after the real Luna returned.**

As Gaara walked away he looked over his shoulder and made a crooked smile toward her. Luna blushed.

When she made sure he was gone she jumped up and down. "YES! Yes, yes, yes!" she began dancing around. Gaara could still hear. When Luna turned she saw the others grinning.

Ino laughed. "Finally!" They all said.

"HEY!!" Luna argued just smiled.

...

After school Luna walked to the stairs of the front school. She looked around, no Gaara. Luna suddenly shivered from the fall cold. Halloween was coming up and it was colder than expected.

_'He could at least be here on time.' Luna thought._

While she stared into she space she didn't notice Gaara right there. "Luna?"

"Huh? Oh, Gaara! Hey," She replied and smiled.

**'He's like the only dude I know who can make you smile like that.' Inner smirked.**

_'Oh shut up'_

"So, um, why did you want to meet here?" Luna asked.

"I wanted to show you something. Follow me." Gaara took her hand and began leading her off. He could notice the 10 shades of red on Luna's face.

_'This is offically the best day of my life.'_

Meanwhile...

"Come on, their waking." Isuzu whispered to the other girls as hey ran from the rooftops.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought._

"Man, I hate ninja jumping." Ino said.

"You hate anything that involves anything ninja." Tenten mumbled.

"Shut the hell up and jump!" Sakura whispered.

...

After Gaara stopped Luna found herself on a rooftop, the Hokage Faces rooftop area. No one really went here anymore though. You could see everything from up here, even past the gate.

"It's beautiful." Luna gasped. She leaned on the rail with Gaara.

"I usually come here to think." Gaara said. The two stared at the sunset, the stars were beginning to appear.

"Gaara, why do people see us as monsters?" Luna asked. Gaara didn'y answer for a bit.

"Sme people don't understand, some haven't lost anything. Some of the monsters like us see the truth in life, the darkness. Naruto and Sasuke can relate too. We've all lost something close to us." He said.

"And now we're just trying to find the only happiness we have left." Luna said. She glanced at Gaara.

_'Like you' She thought._

Finally, it had become dark. Luna jumped and landed on the railing, she sat, perfectly balanced. The moonlight had glowed the ittle of moon gold in her eyes.

...

Gaara had offered to walk Luna hope, which she gladly accepted. They finally stopped in front of her house door.

"I had a fun time, Gaara." Luna smiled.

"Me too," Gaara said. "Uh, Luna..."

"What?" Luna said. Suddenly, Gaara kissed her cheek. She blushed deeply. Gaara brought his lips to her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow." and then he disappeared. Luna quickly walked inside, ran upstairs, and closed her room door. She sat down on the floor in front of her door and touched her cheek where Gaara's lips touched.

"He actually kissed me." Her blush deepened.

"Luna! Are you home?" Crescentia asked.

"Yes!" Luna yelled.

"Did you study for ranking exams?"

"Ah! I forgot all about exams!" Luna ran to her desk to study.

**Okay, R&R. I made this story extra long. So YOU BETTER REVIEW DAMNIT!! My sore fingers order it!**


	14. Chapter 12: Cry for Help

**KHS**

**Hey, sorry I was a bit late on my update. I had to practice for our Chistmas Concert and our Free Rock Talent Show at school. I'm going into the Talent Show and I'm going to sing the song Sorrow by Flyleaf. In the Christmas concert we have to sing 'Oh Holy Night'. I've go a lot on my plate.**

**Chapter 12: Cry for help**

The next day Luna toook a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed etc. Since it was October the school allowed the students to dress normal. She wore red tight leg pants, a black T-shirt with henna red writing all over it, a black hoodie jacket with blood red straps around the wrists, black high boots with thick heels over the pants, and her hair down. (I actually have that outfit. Hot Topic)

She grabbed her backpack and a red apple for breakfast then headed off. Luna swore on her Edward Cullen's never occupied grave someone was stalking her. (Luna's a vampire reading freak in the story.) She shrugged it off. She can't start freaking out on the day of the Ranking Exams.

...

"H-hey L-l-luna!" Ino greeted. Ino was shivering from the cold.

"What's with you?" Luna asked.

"I'm cold damnit!"

"If you weren't waring a skirt, that wouldn't happen now would it?"

"Shut up Miss. 'I like Gaara'." Ino teased.

"I do not like Gaara! Got it memorized? (Oh my goth, Axel deja vu!)" Luna yelled.

"Sure, sure." Ino grinned.

"Hey guys, we better get to class, exams are starting." Sakura said.

(The whole exam is mostly mental test exams, then the second part they test their ability and strategy, then the common jutsu's like transformation, etc. After is where they set up fake puppets and see how they fight.)

After the first three exams Luna passed in flying colors. It wasn't like last year where everyone was out to get her to fail. Ino and Naruto did pretty good too.

Finally the students were separated to different groups of three. Last was the group and the Sand Siblings. Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi were surveying the last exam. The only ones left to do the test was Gaara, Luna, and Naruto.

Naruto had great power, especially with shadow clones. After his turn Luna stepped up to the plate.

"Artemis Lunamoto, you'll be fighting against highly skilled puppets from the Sand Village. We'll be observing you're fighting style and how many you defeat in time minimum." Kurenai said. "Begin."

The puppets all appeared around Luna.

_'Too easy.' She thought._

She just stood there and let them gather around till she wasn't even able to be seen. "Stardust Cura Jutsu!"

The puppets were all pushed back by a blinding light. Like usual, she came throug. But when more were destroyed, more appeared. She noticed them raise their arms and kunai's with strings shot out.

Luna quickly dodged and jumped in quick speed. More kunai's aimed toward her. "Body barrier!" Her skin glowed with mist purple around her. The kunai's bounced off her body like metal hitting metal.

She grabbed most of the kunai's and pulled them by the strings, the puppets came closer by that jerking movement. With her free hand she pulled it back.

"Star Crest of Blades Jutsu!" she swung her arm and many crescent blades shot out to the nonmoving puppets.

"She's awesome!" Ino smiled. "Go Luna!"

Luna smiled at her friends that cheered her on and jumped high in the air to dodge the puppets again. There's when everything went wrong. The puppets all gathered chakra from out of nowhere and aimed to Luna.

_'Think fast, think fast, think fast, DAMN I CAN'T THINK UNDER PRESSURE!!' Luna thought._

**'Use a barrier!' Inner thought.**

_'I can't, my chakra needs time to charge.'_

Luna closed her eyes for the impact. She only heard the sound of something moving, a few explosions, then nothing. She opened her eyes. She was in almost clear darkness. She looked closer. It was sand. Gaara's sand barrier!

The sounds of those explosions came again, the puppets were still trying to attack. The sand was weakening now. Kurenai said the test was hard but these weren't the puppets she watched Naruto battle.

The barrier began cracking.

_'One more minute, hold on Sand. C'mon chakra, charge faster!'_

Just before the sand crashed Luna began hand signs. "Barrier of Stars Jutsu!" When the puppet aimed for an attack, she was safe.

"What's going on with those puppets?!" Naruto yelled to Kakashi.

"I don't know, but someone is controlling them. We got to get Luna away from the puppets before that barrier cracks. You all hold them off." He ordered the students. They all nodded and charged toward the puppets.

_'Can't last...much...longer...' Luna thought as a beads of sweat dripped from her forehead._

**'C'mon, you can do it Outer!' **

The barrier crack increased, one more hit and she was done for.

_'I'll have to use that jutsu...but how?'_

"Summoning Jutsu! Phoenix, appear to my call!" Luna bit her thumb, pulled out a scroll and put her blood down.

Under her feet appeared a beautiful bird, all flowing and glowing blue. It's face and the top of it's wings were dark blue, and the rest the light blue. It was a phoenix.

The phoenix swung it's wings and the puppets were bashed by wind. Soon they all disappeared.

"Whoa." The others all looked at the phoenix that Luna summoned.

Luna began to see everything in a blur. The phoenix was disappearing as her chakra drained. Before she closed her heavy eyes she saw a familar figuring hiding in the shadows.

"Bane...Gaara..." Luna whispered and fell unconsious.

...

(Luna's P.O.V.)

I came to and could hear voices now. I remembered what happened with my exams.

"Is she okay?" I heard Hinata's worried voice ask.

"I don't know. She isn't doing so well." I heard Shizune reply. What, I'm fine! "She took a hard chakra drain. She could be out for weeks." What! Weeks, I'm half awake now! I could hear Shizune leave the room. I heard sobs too from Ino and Sakura I think.

I tried opening my eyes and tell them I was fine, but they were too heavy. I couldn't move either.

_'What the...I can't move. Inner!' _

**'...'**

I heard nothing. Where was Inner? Why couldn't I move? Why was Ino and Sakura crying? What did Shizunw do to me? Wait, it what if it wasn't Shizune!

I tried to scream, to speak but there was nothing, I even felt like crying, but I felt no tears. I didn't feel anything.

_'Someone, listen to me! Gaara! Help! GAARA!' I sobbed inside. I was scared._

I couldn't be dead, could I? Why didn't anyone hear my cries for help? Why wasn't Gaara coming to my rescue?

_'GAARA!!'_

**I'm stopping there! CLIFFHANGER! Did you like it? I made it suspensful. **


	15. Sorry Reviewers!

**I'm sorry guys but I need a little break. It's been so long since I've read any fanfictions . Ever since like, AUGUST! I'm so sorry guys. review any yells, hates, dis's, or mean cussing words if you want. **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Teye**

**Teye-Don't hurt me! -Hides behind Sasuke-**

**Sasuke- -Takes a step to the side-**

**Teye- -shoe hits her between the eyes- OW! Sasu-chan!**

**Sasuke-Don't call me that!**

**Teye- Sit Sasu-chan! (InuYasha moment)**

**Sasukw- -Looks at Teye like I'm crazy- **

**-Insert Cricket Sounds-**

**Teye- Damn! If Kagome can do it, why can't I?!!**

**I actually did that with my friend Joe and Jake, I tell them sit and they fall to the ground now ever since I threatened them to do it. They fear me -smirks with evil cackle- I like fear...**

**-Reviewers take a step back-**

**See ya!**


	16. Chapter 13: Halloween planning

KHS

**Hey! I got a break and I'm back!**

**Chapter 13: Halloween plans**

Two days later and Luna still laid in the nurses office. She thought that.

_'I can't believe this! Why won't anyone wake me up! I want to see my friends again! I want to see Gaara!' Luna thought._

**'If you'd calm down and let me work my magic you'd see them.' Inners voice said.**

_'Inner?!'_

**'Duh, I'm sorry it took me so long but someone shut down you're mind. It was a jutsu that put people unconsious and seem sick on the outside but fine on the inside.' Inner explained.**

_'Who would do this?'_

**'Bane...' **

Luna tried to register that name. Bane? It couldn't be Bane...could it?

Suddenly, Luna slowly opened her eyes finally. She looked around. She was...in a hospital...?

she looked out the window and saw it was night. Then her eyes went to the figure by her paitent bed. It was Gaara, asleep on the chair.

He looked exhausted and extremely tired.

_'He stayed here?' _

Luna looked closer at him, her face inches from his. Usually he looked so cold, misunderstood, and sad. But he looked peaceful and sweet when he was asleep.

"He stayed the whole time to protect you." Luna jumped and looked to the voice. It was Neji.

"Neji?" She asked.

"Sabaku was worried someone would try and hurt you so he never left you're side. He always kept his sand ready too. You know, Maybe you should really listen to what destiny is telling you. You only have one destiny, you can't afford to ruin it." After his wise words, he left.

"Destiny..." Luna looked at Gaara again. She gently and carefully rested her head on his shoulder since he was close by her and fell back to sleep.

(Awww!)

...

Gaara opened his eyes. He'd stayed up half the nite guarding Luna. When he was almost awake he could feel something on his shoulder. He turned to look and saw a sleeping Luna. Close by he could smell the Lavender and Orange blossom of her scent.

_'She finally woke up.' _

Luna slowly and drearily opened her eyes. With a small yawn she saw Gaara awake.

"Morning Sleepyhead." Luna smiled at Gaara's crooked smile.

"I heard you stayed here the whole time. That's really sweet of you Gaara." She said then leaned in to kiss his cheek. He felt cold yet so warm to her. She could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said nervously. Said girl smiled again.

...

The next day the hospital finally let Luna go. The gang decided to celebrate her awaken and took her to the Amaguriama (Did I spell that right?)

After having all the dumplings she could eat she caught up with the others. She found out even Isuzu was worried.

"I wasn't worried! I just was a bit..."

"Worried?" Tenten asked.

"No!" Isuzu lied.

"I'm glad you worried about me." Luna smiled.

"I wasn't worried!!"

"Oh, Tsunade told me to give you this when you woke up." Sasuke said and threw something toward Luna.

She looked at the paper.

_Name: Artemis Lunamoto_

_Age: 16 (She's turning 17)_

_Birthdate: Oct. 31 (I'm still debating on December or October, review which month you want her birthday. In the story it's October right now.)_

_Birthland: Stars/Moon_

_Rank: Jonin_

"Jonin?!" Luna smiled. "Jonin?! I got Jonin!"

"Yeah, me, Ino, Choji, and Kiba are Chunin. Everyone else is Jonin." Sakura said.

"Even Nucklehead Naruto?" Luna asked. Everyone nodded. Luna burst in excitement.

"I got Jonin! I got Jonin! I'm a Jonin! I'm like Isuzu, only better." Luna sang.

"Not gonna happen." Isuzu said. Everyone laughed at their arguing.

...

"Guys, c'mon, I'm not saying a word." Sakura said.

"Tell us what happened on you're date with Uchiha or I'll take all of you're secret bunny stuffed animal collection and burn them." Luna threatened. (Pyromaniac much?)

"Pyromaniac!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Proud of it too." She said as she lit a lighter with one black painted finger nail.

Everyone looked at her as they walked to school. "What?!"

"You are so..." Ino looked for a word.

"Goth?" Luna asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed...even Sasuke.

"Oh screw you all to hell!" She said.

"So, we all have boyfriends Luna. Ever thought of _dating_?" Ino and Sakura said the word 'dating' dramatically.

Luna looked at them like they were insane. "-Dramatically gasps-..._no_." When she said the last word it was flat and emotionless.

"Liar!" They all exclaimed. Luna blushed and so did Gaara.

"Hey, have you guys thought of any halloween ideas for the dance?" Ino asked. Everyone except Gaara and Luna shook their heads.

"What about you Luna? You're the one with the head start." Ino said as she looked at Luna's outfit. Luna looked down. She wore black pants, a black leather belt with silver studs, a black shirt with grey words all over it, a long sleeved black and light blue striped shirt under, black converses with blue dragon designs on the sides, and a little black eyeliner.

Luna ignored the comment and racked her brain. "Well, we could decorate it with an old horror movie theme. And the pictures could have people get in coffins or a creepy house steps for groups, You could set up a band autition, and have people dress in costumes." Luna suggested.

"That's a great idea Luni!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! You should help me plan it!" Ino exclaimed.

"Sure, I'd love to." Luna smiled.

(Two days later)

"Hey, move that coffin one inch...no go back...wait go back another inch!" Ino ordered.

"You're just making us go back and forth woman!" Kiba yelled. Kiba and Naruto held a black and red coffin.

"Guys just set it there." Luna said. The boys obeyed and walked to help Sakura and Tenten with the decorations.

Luna hopped onto the top of the coffin and looked around. There were two picture areas. One had a coffin for a group or couple to sit on and the other stairs to a creepy mansion. The stage had bats and fake black vines with red thorns decorated on it. There was a coffin/table where the food was going to be.

"So caption, have any plans for the band?" Gaara asked as he sat beside her.

"I don't know, none of the bands were that good." Luna looked deep in thought.

"Why don't you just make a band?" Gaara suggested. Luna's face lit up.

"Gaara you're a genius!"

"I know." He grinned.

"Why don't we make a band out ofthe group? Guys, get you're asses over here!" Ino piped in.

Everyone in the group gathered around. "Luna and Gaara made a great idea. We'll be the band to play at the dance! Who knows how to play something?" Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Isuzu, Luna, and Gaara raised their hands.

"Okay what?" (This is in the order of the names I just said.)

"Drums!!"

"Guitar"

"Drums and guitar"

"Keyboard"

"Bass guitar"

"Bass Guitar"

"Guitar, Drums, bass guitar, and piano." Luna and Gaara both said at once. They blushed toward each other.

"Who can sing?" Ino asked. Luna was the only girl to raise her hand and she immediately lowered it.

"Oh! Luna can sing!" Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto!" Luna said.

"He's right, you can sing for us!" Sakura said.

"Okay, we can make two bands. Band one: Naruto on drums, Kiba on guitar, Shikamaru on keyboard, Neji on Bass guitar, and Luna sings. Band two: Tenten on drums, Isuzu on bass guitar, Gaara on guitar, and again Luna." Sakura organized.

"Why me?!" Luna asked.

"Face it, you're multitalented." Sasuke said.

"I wish I was singletalented." Everyone looked at her.

"Is that even a word?" Neji asked.

"It is in my dictionary!"

"Okay, Luna, you and the others that aren't in the band will plan names for the band and lyrics. I'll make outfits with you're help. Get to work!" Ino ordered.

TBC...


	17. Voting Time!

**Okay guys! I have a few things for you to vote on. Alright, what should Luna be dressed as for Halloween? (Votes)**

**1: Devil**

**2: Dark Angel**

**3: Vampire (I love vampires!)**

**4: Goddess of Darkness**

**5: You're own idea**

**Okay, second vote, what should Gaara be?**

**1: Devil**

**2: Vampire**

**Hinata's?**

**1: Water fairy**

**2: Angel**

**And what should the next chapter be?**

**1: Dramatic, Suspensful, Tragic**

**2: Funny and humorous**

**3: Romantic and Sweet**

**4: Action-packed and fight-filled**

**5: Own genre**

**Okay, please review a vote! And I didn't get many review's on the last story so I better get reviews this time, or ALL THAT DO NOT REVIEW WILL WEAR GREEN SPANDEX FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!!!!!!! -Evil laugh- Mwahahaha!**

**(I know, I'm insane) But seriously, if you don't wanna end up like Lee and Gai-sensei then VOTE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	18. okay, IMPORTANT QUESTION!

**Okay, this is really important. Does anyone want to join my Forum of 'Create you're own Naruto Character' RP. I'll explain it. You make you're own Naruto character with certain information (Name, alliance, hair, eyes, etc...) then you RP with the other members like they are their character and when one of the members has made a scene with the characters, you continue the scene and stop, then another continues yours and so on. It's all organized, the person goes after a certain person. **

**If you have any questions about it or want to join E-mail or review me. Here is the current members Characters:**

**Me!: Athena Lunamoto**

**Kinara-chan!: Yumiko Suzaku**

**Now please join and I'll e-mail you the invite code. **

**-Teye**


	19. Chapter 19: True Insanity and Lust

KHS

**Hey! I'm back and in the act! (Lame game sorry, oh that rhymed! Lame, game, lame, game, hey name! Sorry, on with the chapter!) I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYY I DIDN'T UPDATE!!! I have a GREAt excuse this time! My mom found out I was a member of fanfiction and freaked!! Angry mom's scare me!!**

**Chapter 14: True Insanity and Lust**

Luna looked out at the morning sky, Bane was still on her mind. She'd almost lost Gaara. She wasn't going to lose him like that ever again. Luna wanted to admit she liked Gaara but they never were at the right place or time.

"Why can't I tell you?" Luna said aloud. Luna quickly dressed. Unlike usual she dressed in just plain jeans and a black t-shirt. (She goes from goth to rock, and then tomboy sometimes. Luna's bounces from styles.) She quickly ran to the school.

_'I can't be thinking of crushes right now. I have to talk to Isuzu and figure out who we're up against.' _

**BANE'S P.O.V.**

I walked through the dark halls toward s lair room. The only reason I take this insane Cook's shit is because he can get me Luna. After he gets her chakra power I get to do whatever I please with her.

When I walked into the lair room, he said there, smirking.

"Hello Bane," He said, insanity shown on his face.

"Hello Itake." I said in a flat voice. "What do you want?"

"I want you to pay a visit to our little friend. Send out Cel..." Itake smirked and laughed maniacally.

**LUNA'S P.O.V.**

I walked in the halls. I had a bad feeling about today. Then I felt my phone vibrate. A text message:

_We know where you are..._

Oh. My. God. I looked at the caller ID. ???

Who was that from? Bane...I ran through the halls now. He did something, I know he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat silently at lunch, thinking.

_'He couldn't have, would Bane? Could he and Itake be working together? It's not possible. He maybe a jackass but not evil...right?' I thought._

"Luna!" Naruto interrupted my thoughts.

"Wha?" I asked, confused.

"What's wrong Luna?" Kiba asked, clear concern.

"Nothing, I need to go to the bathroom." I lied and walked out of the cafeteria to the bathroom. When I entered I fell to my knees in front of the wall.

_'Think, think, what could Itake be up to?'_

I thought into the mind of a criminal...nothing. Damnit

I could suddenly feel chakra everywhere. Then I couldn't move. What the hell?!

"So you're the girl." The bathroom disappeared and I saw only dark. A girl appeared. She had pale blonde hair, red eyes, and perfect beauty.

"Who are you?" I asked. She merely smirked.

"I'm Cel, the caption of the Fearsome Five." The woman, "Cel" chuckled. Then her face became straight and she was in front of me, her hand around my neck. A genjutsu.

"You're little own visit from Itake Mabumota, aren't you proud?" I stopped breathing. Itake? "Tell anyone of this meeting and you're friend, Ino, dies."

Then she disappeared, after hitting me with something in the stomach. If you thought it didn't hurt, hell you're wrong! I fell to the ground, and noticed on the white tile floors, blood...my blood.

She'd struck me with a kunai. When I heard my name and saw a blurry Naruto and Ino everything wentt black.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! **

**FORGIVE ME!!!**

**Okay, update...-demonic- or else!!**

**Naruto: Can I have roman?!**

**Me: NOO!!**

**Sasuke: Dobe...**

**Lee: Hello youthful ninja. Teye, how much youth do you have?**

**Me: Didn't I tell you you weren't allowed here?! -punches Lee to a pulp-**

**Lee: much unyouthfulness**

**Me: Is that even a word?**

**Gaara: No**

**Luna: You let Cel beat me?!**

**Me: Yeah, so what?**

**Cel: Thank you!!! **

**Me: Thanks!!**

**Itachi: Update and review.**

**Me: Hey! When'd you get here?!**


End file.
